


This Is Not Bad Love

by shirogiku



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flashbacks, Lord Harry, M/M, Party like it's the 1950s, Plot What Plot, Season/Series 04, Seduction, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirogiku/pseuds/shirogiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal seduced Cutler. Fifty-five years later, Cutler is only too happy to return the favour (AU because of the latter, not the former ;))</p><p>Largely inspired by  White Lies - <i>Bad Love</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not Bad Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaitanah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaitanah/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : If these boys belonged to me, they'd have wild sex 24/7 >.> They're lucky they belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC, then.

***  
  
They’re in a fitting room, just the two of them and Cutler’s new suit.  
  
Hal circles around Cutler like a hawk, an unpleasant little smirk playing on his lips. He’s giving Cutler an appraising look like he’s buying himself a new car -- except Cutler has already been bought. Even the cufflinks he’s wearing have been approved by Hal first.  
  
Cutler thinks something must be wrong again, hastily smoothing out his jacket and fumbling with his tie. Or perhaps his shoes are not polished enough. With Hal, one can never know for sure.  
  
Hal breaks the silence as soon as it becomes unbearable. For Cutler. “Have you ever bedded a man, Nick?”  
  
Cutler lets out a nervous chuckle. “No, of course not!” He sounds scandalized. “That would be just... perverse.” He doesn’t quite meet Hal’s eyes and turns away for good measure, as if he could actually look at himself in the full-length mirror in front of him.  
  
“Our very existence is a perversion of the laws of nature.” Hal’s voice is self-assured, clear and patronizing. “What is the gender of whomever you take for a lover compared to that?”  
  
Hal makes everything sound so easy, so natural. He steps behind Cutler, laying his hands on Cutler’s shoulders. “I caught you looking at me,” Hal murmurs into his ear, nearly making his toes curl. “Seize what you want. Don’t be a coward.”  
  
Cutler knows Hal’s doing it only to prove a point. To teach him another lesson. But his belly tightens in arousal all the same as Hal presses him into the mirror, hips against hips. Cutler moans softly and bites into his lower lip. Hal nips at the back of his neck and soothes it with a feather-light kiss, releasing a shower of electric sparks inside of him Cutler didn’t knew were there. Hal’s hands stroke him through his trousers and then he’s abruptly released.  
  
“Not here,” Hal says dispassionately, sounding completely unaffected.  
  
It’s so bloody unfair, Cutler thinks, hiding his disappointment behind a quip. ”You like the suit, I take it?”  
  
“It’s... adequate.”  
  
They return to the HQ and Hal torments him with months of pretending nothing happened. Or rather, Hal never did promise anything.  
  
Cutler can’t help but feel let down. Even blood doesn’t taste the same. He’s on his toes, charged with anticipation and desire he doesn’t know how to release. Hal glides and kills his way  through the days, graceful and unperturbed. Cutler hates him so much sometimes.  
  
Hal takes a young man in a dark alley before sucking him dry, right in front of Cutler. After the fact, he licks his bloody lips and gives Cutler a come-hither look. Hal is really the only devil out there.  
  
At that moment, Cutler forgets his pride, his dignity, his everything.  
  
***  
  
It’s in the air: the taste of yesterday and of the things to come.  
  
it’s like watching a black-and-white film and Hal never liked those. Fifty five years later both of them are entirely different persons. But as he drags his thumb over Cutler’s lips, it’s all rushing back to him -- the exquisite pleasure of having Cutler’s submission, toying with him, making him beg for it. A fresh wave of desire washes over Hal and he longs to have it back, that power.  
  
Hal would like to think he doesn’t give in.  
  
***  
  
Hal is sprawled out on his bed, all slender limbs and gorgeously defined muscles Cutler aches to trace with his hands and mouth. Hal’s eyes are at half-mast, face closed off and distant, reluctance written plainly across his features.  
  
Cutler settles on top of him, straddling his hips, and Hal trembles under him -- not unlike a drug addict. Cutler lightly rests his palm on Hal’s chest, but the gesture is the opposite of soothing, meant to hold in place.  
  
“You’ll be surprised how much condoms have evolved,” Cutler attempts to lighten the mood, but Hal just stares back at him irritably. Cutler chuckles before wrinkling his nose: the smells of fast food and infant formula radiating off Hal are almost nauseating. Would take another few decades to wash them away.  
  
“For how long have you been playing a monk, Hal?” Cutler whispers, trailing worshipping kisses down the column of Hal’s throat, rediscovering Hal’s sensitive spots. “How long since you’ve let yourself go?”  
  
Hal doesn’t answer, too occupied with grasping at his carefully built barricades. When they finally crumble, it’s as though a switch has been turned on: Hal hisses and shows his teeth, eyes obsidian black, before flipping them over, pinning Cutler to the mattress and biting into his shoulder.  
  
It’s Cutler’s turn to gasp and shudder and lose his clever words. Cutler’s hands clench and twist the bed sheets before he recovers and starts dragging his nails down Hal’s back. It’s the same as back when Hal would take him hard and fast, as many times as he pleased and without holding back. The excruciating feeling of Hal moving inside of him, as though Cutler weren’t abandoned anymore. Cutler finally feels properly owned. Again.  
  
He is still dazed and shaking from the aftershocks when the new, lesser,  scared Hal returns and darts to the opposite side of the room, putting his trousers back on and all but hiding behind the curtains.  
  
Cutler lets out a brittle chuckle, propping himself up on his elbows. Hal looks terrified, not even a shadow of himself.  
  
Nick smiles. “It’s all right, Hal. Scratch that, it was bloody  fantastic . We should totally do it again.”  
  
That must have been the wrong thing to say because Hal snaps out of his reverie and snarls, throwing himself back at him, Hal’s hands curled around his throat. “Why won’t you  understand ?”  
  
Hal’s grips tightens, but Cutler can’t suffocate. Neither can he speak, for that matter.  
  
Their eyes meet. Cutler grins cheekily and Hal lets go.  
  
“This was a mistake. Get away from me! Leave!  Now !” Hal demands in rising hysteria, shoving Cutler towards the door and throwing his clothes at him.  
  
“See you later!” Cutler shouts back happily, making himself presentable in a record time. He whistles and skips along on his way out.  
  
Hal stays in the room, rooted to the spot. Cutler’s eyes aren’t a mirror and Hal was able to see himself reflected in them. The bed sheets are filthy and so is he.


End file.
